BAEKDAE HYDRANGEA DRABBLE
by jibyung
Summary: "Apa kau melihat bayanganku?" - BAEKHYUN..."Aku hanya melihat angan-angan." - DAEHYUN..."Kau akan segera mendapatkannya Jung Daehyun…" - BAEKDAE romance story / DRABBLE


**HYDRANGEA**

**Author : Kang and FAMILee**

**Lenght : drabble**

**Genre : romance (?)**

**HAI!**

**Huah..gak terasa cerita ini adalah yg ketiga saya post di akun FFn**

**Oh ya, FF ini udah pernah saya publish di WP tercinta saya yg udah gak jelas keadaannya skarang gimana**

**Klo ada yg minat langsung ka alamat ini aja**

** .com**

**Maaf buat yg kurang puas dengan jalan pikiran saya**

**Cuma aja ini sekedar hobby yang gak bisa ditahan lama2 di otak, bisa2 jadi penyakit buat saya**

**Hahahahhaha...**

**OK**

**Gak perlu berlama2, silahkan dibaca ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat terungkapkan kata-kata di dunia ini. Sebenarnya hanya menyangkut keberanian. Tapi itulah masalahnya, karena bagi Daehyun keberanian itu adalah sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia akan menghabiskan sekaligus stok kegugupan seumur hidupnya jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun, seseorang yang special. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ia akui.

Tapi jangan menyangka bahwa ia seorang pria pengecut karena dua tahun lalu, keberanian seumur hidup itu sudah habis terkuras saat seorang Byun Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan,

"I do.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak mereka saling terikat. Satu sama lainnya saling mengerti dan Daehyun tidak lelah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta kapanpun itu. Baekhyun akan memberikannya hadiah kecupan sayang saat suaminya begitu memanjakannya.

Bahkan mereka punya _quality time_ sendiri dan tentunya sangat special.

Baekhyun memperhatikan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan. Rambut itu adalah hadiah yang sangat berharga dari ibunya dan pertama kali Daehyun melihatnya, Baekhyun bagaikan jelmaan putri kerajaan yang terdapat pada dongeng-dongeng anak.

Ia menyisirnya rapi kemudian memandangi wajah putihnya secara intens. Baekhyun banyak berpikir tentang apa istimewanya dia bagi Daehyun? Bukankah banyak di luar sana yang punya wajah lebih manis dan lebih berseri dari wajahnya? Tubuhnya cukup ramping terbilang kurus, dan sekali lagi di luar sana banyak yang punya tubuh lebih proporsional dari miliknya. Banyak lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Namun yang paling mengusiknya adalah suatu saat nanti jika mereka beranjak tua wajahnya pasti tidak akan semulus saat ini lagi, tubuhnya pun akan mengurus dan menjadi bungkuk. Kulitnya akan berkeriput dan Daehyun tidak akan menyukainya lagi. Mungkinkah?

.

"Hei cantik… sedang apa?"

Daehyun datang dan memposisikan diri di belakang kursi yang sedang diduduki Baekhyun. Ia memandang ke dalam cermin di hadapan mereka.

"Apa kau melihat bayanganku?" Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan ambigu.

"Tidak.."

Baekhyun terhenyak namun ia berusaha mengatur pernapasannya agar sekali-kali tidak sampai putus. Jawaban yang Daehyun berikan bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

"Aku hanya melihat angan-angan."

"Angan-angan?"

Pembicaraan ini semakin tidak bisa ditebak. Baekhyun hanya menunggu untuk segera tahu apa yang sedang ingin disampaikan suaminya.

"Ya..angan-anganku di masa lalu. Karena sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, aku hanya ingin menjulukinya sebagai cintaku. Seseorang yang pernah sangat ingin kumiliki untuk kusimpan sendiri."

Bayangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian Daehyun perlahan memundurkan dudukannya lalu ia berdiri untuk segera menatap Daehyun.

"Aku pernah menjadi angan-anganmu?"

Daehyun meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Tangan kurus Baekhyun tak urung melingkari leher Daehyun. Dan posisi mereka? Sangat dekat…

"Hmm…memimpikan dirimu di sekeliling orang-orang yang bahkan nyaris sempurna, hanya sebatas angan aku bisa berpikir bisa bersamamu."

"Tapi bukankah orang-orang itu sudah kalah? Mereka bahkan tak ada yang berani mengajakku berkencan." Baekhyun memberengut.

Mereka terkekeh. Masa lalu ketika masih harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu untuk menjaga ketahanan tubuh dari berbagai aktivitas pembelajaran. Kenangan yang masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan keduanya.

"Dan kau tuan sok pemberani.."

Baekhyun mencubit pelan hidung bangir Daehyun dan mengusap pipi tirusnya dengan begitu lembut. Pria tampan itu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menempel pada pipinya. Ia meremas jemari lentik Baekhyun dan membawanya bertaut dengan jemarinya.

"Aku tidak punya satupun alasan untuk mengajakmu berkencan bahkan saat aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku. Yang aku tahu hanya… Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Lihatlah wajah cantik itu yang bersemu merah. Daehyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat Baekhyun tengah tersipu dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin jauh ke dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" ucapnya malu-malu.

Beberapa menit terlalui dengan hening yang mendominasi ruangan kamar mereka. _Quality time_ yang mereka maksud bukanlah saat-saat memunculkan topik yang pembicaraannya saja bisa memakan waktu. Tapi ketika Daehyun memeluknya hingga hari baru tiba, bagi Baekhyun itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk ia baringkan di satu-satunya ranjang dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi."

Semuanya terasa begitu manis ketika tangan panjang itu melingkari pinggang milik Baekhyun. Ia menutup kelopak matanya dan berusaha mengajak jiwanya beristirahat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kurang suka dengan hawa panas apalagi tubuh mereka yang saling menempel akan membuatnya sedikit gerah. Tapi suasana yang begitu hangat selalu menyelimutinya di saat-saat seperti ini dan tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk protes.

"Aku tidak bisa tertidur.."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara dan membuat Daehyun ikut terjaga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Nyonya Jung yang tidak bisa tidur malam ini?"

"Entahlah..mungkin jika kau bercerita aku akan tertidur lebih cepat."

"Baiklah.."

Daehyun mengecup kening istrinya sekilas sebelum mulai membuka suara.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa setiap manusia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia dibuat berpikir lebih dalam dan sepertinya malam ini ia benar-benar tidak akan tertidur lebih cepat.

.

Ya..Daehyun bercerita lebih lanjut. Tentang sebuah koper dan manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Kau tidak akan sadar dan memang tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa selama ini kau menggenggam sebuah peti harta karun seperti sebuah koper. Kemana langkah kaki membawamu ke sana pula benda kotak itu akan kau angkut. Tanpa merasakan beban yang berat karena ketika kita lahir kotak itu memang belum berisikan apa-apa._**

**_Namun seiring perjalanan hidupmu, maka satu-persatu ruang dalam kotakmu akan semakin terisi. Makna kehidupan, mimpi, harapan, perasaan dan segala sesuatu akan memenuhi koper itu. Semakin banyak yang kau lihat maka semakin banyak yang kau dapatkan. Semakin banyak yang kau dengar maka semakin banyak kau pahami. Semakin banyak kau lakukan maka semakin banyak yang kau genggam._**

**_Semuanya tidak lain akan masuk ke dalam peti harta karunmu._**

**_Suatu saat kau merasakan terlalu banyak yang kau lalui. Sehingga semakin perlahan kau melangkah menjadikan dunia ini sebagai penuntunmu, bukan lagi mimpi yang kau harapkan. Tapi dimana tempat berteduh yang paling nyaman. Waktu tidak akan memberikan jawaban secepat perkiraanmu dan pada masa itu kau mulai merasakan lelah. Mungkinkah terlalu banyak beban di dalam kopermu?_**

**_Kau tidak akan berpikir sampai di sana. Bukankah tadi kukatakan, tidak akan pernah ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan benda itu?_**

**_Mungkin kau kesal dan ingin melepas segalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dan ketika kopermu membentur koper lain yang sama persis dengan milikmu, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya…_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku sudah menemukan koper yang sama persis dengan milikku.."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Ia berusaha menyejajarkan rasio dan pikirannya.

"Apakah koper milikku sama dengan milikmu?"

Selama Daehyun bercerita tidak hentinya Baekhyun berusaha menghayalkan setiap kejadian yang suaminya tuturkan lewat kata-kata. Ini sedikit memusingkan karena Baekhyun lebih tertarik pada _true story_ dibandingkan harus membuat fiksi semacam dongeng.

"Tentu saja sayang…"

Tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhan Daehyun menggeliat. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya membuat Daehyun juga ikut bangun.

"Kalau begitu aku adalah tempat berteduh yang paling tepat itu?"

Oh..tidak sadarkah Baekhyun bahwa wajah _innocent_ miliknya tengah menghipnotis pikiran Daehyun saat ini. Caranya menanyakan sesuatu sungguh menggemaskan. Tak hayal Daehyun kadang mencubit pipi berisinya.

"Kau adalah yang paling tepat dan tidak akan pernah ada yang lebih baik dari dirimu."

Senyum lebar itu kemudian melengkung indah pada bibir Baekhyun. Mendengar pujian itu membuat hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak akan bersyukur memiliki seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintai dan mengakui keberadaannya.

Jung Daehyun…

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Daehyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Daehyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan pernah lupa hari pernikahan kita.."

Baekhyun terkekeh, ternyata Daehyun tak melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Sudah berlalu dua tahun dan hari ini adalah keduakalinya mereka melewati hari itu. Cerita tadi sudah cukup menjadi hadiah yang sangat indah baginya. Lalu apa yang akan menjadi kejutannya untuk sang suami?

.

"Baek.."

.

"Hmm?"

.

"Aku ingin punya anak."

.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak namun tubuhnya kembali tenang. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Daehyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Rumah kita tidak akan sepi lagi kalau ada seseorang yang menemanimu."

"Bagaimana yah? Tapi aku ingin hadiahku dulu.."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menadah di depan Daehyun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Daehyun beranjak ke arah balkon kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia muncul dengan dua tangkai bunga berwarna biru langit. Setahu Baekhyun bunga itu bukan salah satu tanaman koleksinya yang sengaja ia tanam di balkon kamar mereka. Oh atau Daehyun benar-benar menyiapkan kejutan untuknya?

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kedua. Istimewa hanya untuk istriku tercinta…"

Baekhyun meraih bunga di genggaman Daehyun. Sangat cantik dengan kelopak-kelopak kecil yang menyerupai sayap kupu-kupu.

.

"_Hydrangea_.."

"Apa?"

"Bunga itu. Namanya _hydrangea_, artinya terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil matanya tidak lepas dari bunga-bunga itu.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih untuk bersedia menemani hidupku. Dan terima kasih untuk cintamu selama ini…"

Daehyun kembali meraih Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya. Hari ini benar-benar tidak terkira baginya. Sudah sejauh ini mereka mengambil langkah dan perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah. Baekhyun yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau melupakan satu ucapan terima kasih."

"Eoh? Apa itu.."

"Tentang permintaanmu tadi, kau ingin punya anak dariku?"

Daehyun mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menampakkan senyum manisnya.

.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya Jung Daehyun…"

Ia berbisik pelan dan sangat lembut pada telinga Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END_**


End file.
